The Guardian
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: When Kaori Tottori gets injured by Johannes and his crew on her quest to find the guardian, what will Dunamis do to help her? Pairing: DunamisxOC I really have no clue how anyone is going to find this since the 4D characters aren't available on the list yet. Oh well.
1. Kaori's Savior

She was lying there under the cover of the temple's ceiling. She had tried to make it the rest of the way. She wished to find the guardian. The one who was supposed to be found in the Mountain of Mist, or, the Mountain of No Return. She was so close! She made it through the maze. She had made it through the tunnels and found ways to pass through the troubling puzzles to get to the next step of finding this "guardian." How could she have failed when she was so close? Never had she disgraced herself the way she had done today. She had lost to Johannes and his cronies; Bao and Aguma. By now, she knew, that they had reached the guardian. They had done what she had failed so miserably to do herself. Rubble began to fall around her as a battle was taking place just above her. She heard the yells of the bladers and the clashes of their beys but…. She couldn't get up. She had an extremely sore body. Her ribs were hurting her with every breath she took. Her shoulders were sore as was her back from when she had been thrown against the hard rock wall.

She was lying on her stomach which increased the pain in her ribs. Her scratched, chipped, and broken bey, Crimson Fireblaze, lay in front of her. She reached out in pain to grab hold of her bey. She took it in her hand and drew it closer to her, as close as she could. More rubble began to fall now. She knew she was in danger from the falling rocks, but she was far too weak to even attempt to stand, or move for that matter. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her temple. Her vision blurred and went dark.

_~later_

She woke up in a dark-lit room. A few torches were burning on the walls surrounding her. She sat up and looked around her. She was lying –or now, sitting- in a soft whitish-grey bed. She felt her temple and lightly ran her fingers over the gash in her skin. On the floor beside her she noticed a pile of bloodied bandages and cloths. Had those been hers?

She looked around her once more and noticed a silhouette of a person leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest. "Hello?" She asked warily.

The figure stood for a moment as though he were unsure of what he was about to do. Then, he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the nearest torch. There stood a boy about the same age as her. Striking blue eyes and light lavender-colored hair. "Hello." He said softly in response.

"Where… Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my bed in the center of this mountain's temple. I found you lying in the hallway on the floor below us. Terrible shape you were in. I brought you up to my place." He shrugged and let his arms fall limp at his side. "What kind of guy would I be if I let a girl die?"

They both were silent for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I," he said, "am Dunamis. Guardian of Misutomaunten or, better known as, Noritan no maunten. And who are you?"

"Me?" She said. "I'm Kaori. Kaori Tottori. I'm a treasure hunter and blader who came in search of the Guardian. I was sent to find information about the guardian and to accompany the legendary bladers on their quest to defeat Nemesis."

"You? I've read things with your name on them… Well. You've got what you were looking for."

"I did?"

"Yes." He said and pointed to himself with his thumb. "You've found the guardian."

"Oh, right." She said and swung, or at least tried to, swing her legs over the side of the bed. She gasped in pain and clutched the right side of her ribs. She lifted her shirt slightly to see a slightly blood-stained bandage wrapped around her mid-section. Dunamis did this? Her face began to heat up at the fact of him doing this. He really was a good looking boy. She looked down at the pile of bandages again. "Were those mine?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Johannes and the others really did quite a bit of damage on you."

She stood up slowly and painfully. "Thank you," she said and picked up her bag. She began to walk towards the doorway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was looking straight into Dunamis's eyes.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. You've got broken ribs and a sprained wrist. There's no way you'd make it down the mountain like this."

"I've still got to go… I should find somewhere-" she was cut off by him placing a finger over her lips.

"You're not going anywhere, Kaori. Besides, you did say you were sent to accompany the Legend Bladers, weren't you?" She nodded. "Then it's settled. You'll stay here, right?"

She thought about her options. "Well… I suppose I will…" She finally said.

"Alright." He said and took her bag from her. He set it carefully on the table next to them and sat on his bed looking at her.

"What?" She asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said.

_**/I hope you enjoy this… The ending was boring, honestly… But it was important to throw in there. If you're reading this author's note, that means you didn't give up on me ^~^ Yay**_

_**Misutomaunten means Mist Mountain**_

_**Noritan no maunten means Mountain of No Return.**_

_**If you like it, please review Thanks to all who read my stuff. Special thanks to:**_

_**Fallenbey**_

_**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**_

_**Blue Butterfly Kisses**_

_**Mysterious Abyss**_

_**BlackCatNeko999**_

_**Zineb1996**_

_**dreamlily**_

_**For reading and reviewing the majority of my stories ^~^ Thanks so much~**_


	2. Not a Cook

It was a few hours later. He checked the clock. "10:30." He said. He undid his belt and laid it over the back of a chair. He undid the small silver latches on the top of his white robes and slid them off his shoulders. Kaori's face began to heat up as she watched him. His back was turned to her so he didn't know... He stripped down until he was in his black pants. He turned back to her. She turned her head just before he noticed her looking. He left the main room and back into his room. He came back into the room with a t-shirt on and some slightly loose pants. He sat next to her on the couch and looked her over again. She turned back to face him. "You should get some rest. Your wounds need healing."

"Yeah... Alright." Kaori said and stood up. She went back into Dunamis's room and went to her bag. She dug in her bag and found her extra clothes. She made sure the door was closed and stripped herself to change into her more comfortable clothes. She threw her old and dirty clothes into her bag and stepped out of the room again. She walked back into the main room and stood in the doorway.

"Are you hungry?" Dunamis asked her.

"No, not really." Kaori said. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Follow me." Dunamis said and stood up. He walked back into his room and gestured to his newly made bed. "This is where you're sleeping."

"But what about yo-"

"Don't worry bout that." He said.

She nodded slightly. "Okay..." She sat down on the light gray linens. "Thanks so much Dunamis."

"No problem at all." He said and left.

Kaori laid down under Dunamis's soft sheets. She inhaled the scent of his that came from the pillow she laid on. What a big and comfortable bed... Why was Dunamis doing this for her? She fell asleep slowly on the far side of the bed, closest to the wall.

_~later_

Kaori woke up with her face a few inches from the dark wall. She felt warmth all over her back and shoulders. She propped herself up slightly on her elbows and turned to look the other way. She blushed madly as she saw Dunamis' peaceful, sleeping face. She laid back down and closed her eyes as she felt Dunamis subconsciously pull her back into his chest and lay his arm over her shoulders. She fell back into a more peaceful sleep as his warm and moist breath fell over her neck.

_~Morning_

Kaori woke up, once again, with Dunamis' scent engulfing her. She felt colder this time so she turned to face her other side... No Dunamis. She sat up carefully and pulled up her shirt. She unwrapped the bloodied bandage and looked at her wound. He was right... Her ribs definitely were broken. Or, at least some of them were. She discovered the source of the blood: a rib had protruded her skin and had been put back in place by her current caretaker. She wrapped the bandage back around herself and evaluated her many cuts and blue-and-black bruises on her arms, legs and hands. Was this all _really _necessary, Johannes?

She slid herself over the side of the bed and hopped off onto the cold stone floor. She walked to the door and opened it with a flick of her non-injured wrist. She walked into the main room and saw Dunamis sitting on the small couch, reading. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he said calmly. "Were you comfortable last night?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was quite warm, too."

"Did you wake at all?"

"Yeah... I don't know what time it was though."

He blushed lightly and looked away from her. "Did you notice?"

"Yeah."

"I was cold."

"It's okay. It's your house anyway," she said.

He got up and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat this morning?"

"I'm not picky." She said and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm not a cook." He said and smiled slightly.

"Maybe, I can help you out with that." She said and smiled back at him, her golden eyes looking into his sharp blue ones. He broke the gaze and turned away to dig in his ice box for something to cook. Kaori leant against the stove and looked around the room. "I never expected it to be like this."

He stood back up and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I just never expected your place to be so modern."

"Well, I'm not a random cave dweller, you know." He said with the hint of a joke in his voice.

"I know, of course you're not but... When I woke up in your room and the only light was coming from the torches... I kinda just thought."

"I can understand that. I only use those for warmth, though. Really, the only thing I don't have is a heating system." He shrugged and bent back down to look again in the bottommost section of the fridge. Kaori looked him over. He was cute with somewhat messy hair and the shadow of sleep still lingering in his voice and eyes.

Kaori smiled and approached him from behind. "Here." She said. "Let me find something." He stood up straight and nodded as he stepped aside and out of her way. She scanned the shelves and found something she thought would hit the spot.


End file.
